A certain reincarnated mystic
by Trollahkin
Summary: Souls are forever, so are we... my love.


It was a rainy night when she came to this world. Born amidst the burning corpse of a Phoenix she took the form of a girl barely on the way to womanhood. She was once a goddess, a patron idol of life and purity.

Her naked form bathed in her first rain of this world. Water flowed form her hair to her frail new form. She slowly walked. Striding with clumsiness for she never once walked in her entire life for she flew in the astral realm.

She took refuge on the abandoned hut in the middle of nowhere. She then began to assess the damages done to her body by her so called "sacrifice". Her abilities to summon white fire vanished along with the other abilities that defined her as a _Goddess_.

Memories of her past's demise came to remind her why she came to this world. She now walks the world without a purpose and meaning. Her ultimate goal was accomplished a long time ago.

Her mind drifted to intense concentration. She now focuses her thoughts to the pristine moonlight that shines above the holes of the desolate hut.

Did her kin abandoned her?

She cannot sleep. Gods only wait, but now stripped of divinity she slowly falls to dreamland with her now mortal soul. No dreams came to her only inky darkness enveloped her vision wherever she looked.

Now unaware of the future, she resigns to uncertainty following the flow of this new foreign world.

The black barrier that enveloped the whole ruined kingdom of Umbasa had resided in one rainy night pulling the attention of thousands of travelers and adventurers of the world. What surprised them is the state of the kingdom's capital. It's people are nowhere to be found it's structures and materials turned to dust by time. But by the records of scholars and sages of neighboring kingdoms who took record of the event estimated that the time it appeared was the time of great war against the black horde that shattered its borders and threatened the whole kingdom of Umbasa.

Then one night a flash of white fire cleansed the sky as seen by historians from the neighboring cities. Engulfing the black horde in a brilliant display of fire. Since then a pitch black barrier swallowed the whole kingdom severing it from the world. Enticed by the unusual phenomena armies of the kingdom's allies surrounded the barrier trying to break through by force followed by the groups of the greatest mages tried by arcane means needless to say, they all failed.

That's why the moment the dark sphere fell came expeditions of hoarders and armies to survey the land. One of them was the Grand Chase a small group of adventurers dedicated to protect the land of Gaia.

'Knight Sieghart...'

'Who- who are you?'

'We are the goddesses, daughters of the great mother who fell in your world.'

'What do you want?'

'We came to take your payment to the debt that we gave thee centuries ago.'

'Ah. "That" deal?'

'Yes. We need to resurrect the great earth mother, she who gives love to life, and she who gave thee your life back.'

'Tell me what to do.'

Later that night. Sieghart left the expedition camp alone. Witnesses say that he was carrying his sword stole a horse and dashed to the south in a hurry.

Guided by a strange light, he rode like a madman following the white phantoms in front of him. They looked like women whose faces are covered by a white veil leading him to a seemingly dead field filled with wilted flowers and grasses.

'I really hate shady deals.' A humanoid figure with inhuman features sat on the red stool in the tavern.

'And so says the great bounty hunter Luxus.' spoke the bartender from the shadows. 'This tavern exists in all dimensions and times. There was a once a small girl wearing a peculiar dress and carrying a large cannon on her back and calls herself a magical girl named: Homur-.'

'Aaaaannnd another glassful of strawberry sundae please.' The bounty hunter interrupted, he knew if he let Rama talk his first sentence he'll be talking nonstop.

The bartend signalled one of his cooks to prepare a dessert for his patrons.

'So who's the target?'

'A human female. The damned contact refused to reveal himself and instead sent a middleman to give me the downpayment.'

Luxus examined the tattered scroll given to him by the contact. It was covered in soot characterized by glowing runes and suddenly in the instant he saw the unfamiliar symbols, it crawled out of the parchment and enveloped him in red light.

'Here's the strawberry sundae.'

In one fluid motion he grabbed the glass with a small wooden spoon.

A red light engulfed him as he vanished like paint in the rain.

'So there goes Luxus the great bounty hunter.' Rama spoke to himself not mindful of the other bewildered eyes of his customers. 'Vanishes like shadows and forgets his payment.'

Meanwhile, a bag of gleaming gems was neatly stored beside the stool. 'Justice!' the barkeep smiles.

In the middle of this dead field shone a red portal in which Luxus came to be.

He clutched his head against the sickening effects of the teleportation scroll then he finished his strawberry sundae.

Moments later the parchment that he held formed an arrow which hovered to a dead flower field...

He after dusting his coat, readied himself gripped his two autorevolvers and folowed the hovering arrow.

The first fifty steps he felt his blood boil.

The next seventy seven heartbeats he began to sweat .

The last three steps made him partially incapacitated.

This feeling! A divinity is nearby!

Light erupted from the center of the dead field creating a crater, revealing a winged naked young woman. Her eyes were replaced by two fiery orbs that focused on him.

A white sphere of fire illuminated in her hands and threw it in his direction.

Luxus rolled to the left, singing his coat in the explosion of the fiery sphere. Tasting the sweet aftertaste of his dessert he spat out.

'Yes! this is the battle I am looking for!'

He aimed for her head and ran as he fired.

The winged girl unflinchingly took the shots before her, cackling the bullets in the mid-air with a transparent force field. Her hands formed another glowing sphere, this time it outgrows the size of three fully grown men and from the sphere came a couple of another spheres.

All this time Luxus never stopped firing while dodging the continous pouring of fiery spheres but if he wants to get his shots through... he'll need his biggest bang in his arsenal of tricks.

He ran to his right and holstered his left gun. Loaded a red bullet in his remaining pistol whispered words of power, names of those old Gods whom he formed contracts with.

'Take this you little bitch.' he aimed skyward and fired. A runic circle formed up in the heavens illuminating everything below friend or foe. 'Let's make it rain.'

Sounds of hundreds of bullets whizzing crashed on the winged girl's barrier creating a light implosion blinding Luxus temporarily.

To his surprise, the globe of white fire still came at him in a fast rate burning him badly at his left arm.

'Shit!' bone blood and sinew are exposed in his charred injury, without thinking twice he aims his pistol and shoots off his injured arm a palm width by his underarm in order to prevent slowing him down. Then he dashed and fired his remaining bullets on the arcane runes in the sky, pumping more bullets in the attack.

'Why won't you go down?' By the sudden turn of events Luxus was pushed to his limits, he fired at his opponent until an auduble click signalled the nearing of his demise. His heart knew fear and delight for never before he fought this well like before he slew mighty demons and dragons that stood in his way in the past none stood past his mighty arcane bullets infused with his own tainted demon blood.

He threw his empty gun away and drew a fully loaded pistol that he reserved earlier. Proceeding to repeat his attack again.

The winged youth seemed to be alarmed at the repeated attack on her shield, in one blink rays of red light penetrated her vision. The impact threw her off balance and fell to the ground.

A swift shadow caught her in the air. Knight Sieghart held his goddess close to him, covering her naked frail body with his own coat and pointed his claymore to Luxus.

Now out of bullets, Luxus had no choice but to fight in close quarters when suddenly a brilliant flash of light erupts between them and in a second, Sieghart and the girl disappeared.

'Fuck.' Now left with nothing to do, he retreives his discarded gun along with his detached arm.

He could still feel her immortal soul lingering in the air.


End file.
